The proposed studies involve three areas of work. The first is concerned with in vitro production of helper cell function as well as T independent antibody production. The second involves a model of anergy in guinea pigs consisting of desensitization with protein antigens and the studies to be pursued are concerned with identifying suppressor cells and/or suppressor substances involved in this anergy. The third aspect of this proposal is to relate the newly described cutaneous basophil hypersensitivity to the classic type of delayed hypersensitivity with respect to their reciprocal effects upon the time course, severity and mechanism of regulation of each.